Rise of The New Guardians: A Heroes United Tale
by crazyguy1313
Summary: A regular day starts out like any other. But when the Guardian signal appears, the chosen ones and the Seasons must find an all-new team of Guardians in order to fight a team of foes.


Rise of The Guardians: The New Heroes- Heroes United: The Adventure Continues  
A lot had happened since Pitch's last attack. The Seasons came into the school, and  
took it by a storm. They stayed together for the most part, but not all the classes were  
together. Plus, the plan Rapunzel came up with worked, and Lacey and I became a  
couple. Now, on with the show!  
Prologue: A Signal  
February 4th, 2013, Corona High School.  
During second period, it started out normal. The Seasons were quickly becoming  
leaders in the platoon, and they weren't the only ones. I was finally making a solid effort  
at my rank, and Hannah was getting ready to take the drill test. Today however, nothing  
would be normal. As we were getting inside, there was a flash of green. It then returned,  
and was changing colors. I looked over at Lacey, and she had the same thought.  
Freeze, I calmly said, and time froze. Looking to the seasons, who were left unfrozen,  
they confirmed what we were thinking: Aurora Borealis, the meeting signal for the  
Guardians. What do you think it's about? I asked Jack. We just defeated Pitch a few  
months ago, he can't be back without your brother helping him, can he? Don't  
underestimate either of them, I said. Remember, they also had Alvin, Blue Death,  
Gothel, and Mord'u. So, wha' dae we dae? Asked Merida. We get the others and head  
for the Pole. That's what North told us to do if he sends a signal out. I turned to Hiccup.  
Hic, call toothless, and get Jesus. Jack, get John. Mer and Punz, get Troy. Lace, get  
Mike, and I'll get Robert. Meet back in 15. We got everyone and headed back to the  
building. Ok, so the reason we're all out of class is because the Guardian signal came  
up, and we have to go to the Workshop. What's it about? Asked Mike. No idea, I  
answered, but we'd better get there soon, or Kangaroo might have a heart attack. Lets  
go, I said. Hiccup and Merida took off on Toothless, Rapunzel and Jack flew out into the  
air, and my Team Apparated there as a group, with a loud, CRACK.  
Chapter 1: New Guardians?!  
North's Workshop, February 4, 2013.  
Where are they? North asked. They can't be to far away, North, said Tooth reassuringly.  
Yeah mate, and besides, you barely sent the signal a few minutes ago, said Bunny.  
Sandy nodded, a slew of sand pictures going through on top of his head. At that  
moment, Jack and Rapunzel flew in through the window, followed by Hiccup and Merida  
on Toothless. Then, with a loud CRACK! Me and my group appeared in the Workshop.  
Ah, you've arrived. Now we get down to business, North said. What's the meeting  
about, North? I asked. I had a dream the other night, North said. In the dream, Pitch  
came out of the shadows and warned me, saying that there was an even bigger  
menace on the way than anything we have ever fought before. So, he was warning  
you? Why would he do that? Asked Bunny. Dah, he warns me, I do not know why. But I  
have feeling he was telling truth. I can feel it, in my belly, he said. You guys realize what  
to do, right, said Mike. We turned to him. Ask the MiM. At that exact moment, three  
beams of light shot from the moon, one landing on North, one on Jack, and finally, the  
final on Lacey, Robert, and Me. We turned to North questioningly, and he said, Manny  
wants to speak with us. We all stepped forward, and suddenly heard a voice. You're  
dream is peculiar, North. Manny?! Yes, it is indeed the MiM talking. What does all of this  
mean? Lacey asked. It means that the time has come for new Guardians, and not just  
one or four this time, MiM said. This is a bigger threat than anything you have faced in  
the past, North, you as well, Jack. Why are you telling us this? Robert asked. Because  
out of everyone gathered in this workshop, you five are the only ones that would best  
understand just how big of a threat you are facing. I had best keep this short,  
something's going on with your globe, North. Go join the others, I'll send a message for  
the recruits out shortly. Thank you for speaking with me. We went back to the others,  
and sure enough, something was happening to the globe. It was being covered in  
Nightmare Sand. As soon as it started, though, it was gone. What the bloody hell?!  
Asked Bunny. Um, guys, said Rapunzel, look. She pointed to the window, where the  
moon was sending a beam of light out to the corner of the Workshop where a small G  
was engraved in the stone floor. The piece of stone floated into the air, and a hologram  
began to appear. Guys, you understand what this means, right, said Hiccup. Manny is  
choosing new Guardian, North said. Something tells me it's gonna be more then one,  
said Robert. The silhouette in the hologram became noticeable now. It was a young  
woman, with long hair and a dress that looked like ice and snow, with piercing eyes and  
a snowflake in her hands. Than, all of a sudden, it changed to that of a young teenage  
girl, sitting on the floor in the middle of a bedroom, meditating. The image changed  
again, to that of another girl, slightly older than the previous one, with fiery red hair, and  
a broomstick in her hand, with a wand in a holster on her arm. The image changed  
again, to a girl with long silvery hair, hanging upside down in a tree. The image changed  
then to that of another teenage girl, with long, dirty blonde hair, and a magazine in her  
hand, and a wand propped on her left ear. Once again, the image changed, this time to  
a giant of a man, in overalls with massive hands and feet, sitting with a young girl with  
red hair and a paintbrush on her belt. The scene then changed to an underwater image,  
of a young mermaid, with long, bright red hair, a purple seashell bra, and a bright green  
tail. Next to her was a red crab. The image changed again, this time to that of a  
cathedral, with a young man. The man hunched forward, with a hump on his back,  
wearing a bright green shirt, and brown trousers. He had a bump over his left eye,  
making one of his eyes droop, but despite his appearance, he had a very caring look on  
his face as he rang the bells of the cathedral. The scene changed to a much darker  
place, a town of sorts, with pumpkins and Halloween decorations everywhere. Standing  
there was a very tall and thin skeleton, in a very neat suit, with a big smile on his face.  
And the scene changed once again, into a camp, with a tall young man, with a bright  
orange t-shirt, with a sword in his hand, surrounded by water. The scene changed to  
that of a very cartoonish looking place, with a brightly colored pony flying through the  
air. The scene then changed to that of a table, in front of a woods, where a very pale  
man with yellow eyes and bright orange hair, wearing a hat covered in pins, was sitting  
with a young woman in a bright blue dress. They looked very happy together, and were  
laughing. The scene then changed once again, and a blue police box appeared, with  
four people in front of it: a man with really short hair and a leather jacket, a man with a  
long brown coat and brown hair that stuck out on top, with a suit on, a man with neat  
brown hair, with a dark brown jacket and a bow tie, and a man with short blonde hair  
and a small goatee, in a gray suit. All of them had a weird, screwdriver like thing in there  
hands, and the same mysterious glint in there eyes. The scene changed once again,  
this time to a young woman, with a sword in her hand, battling a group of you g and  
vicious looking boys. The scene changed again, this time to a giant golden tree, where  
a young fairy in a bright green dress was getting pixie dust. The scene changed to a  
brightly lit bedroom, decorated like the interior of a castle, where a tall, slim man with  
sleek black hair stood. He carried a scepter that glowed with golden light, and wore a  
bright green cape. The scene than changed to a backyard, where a young girl stood,  
with fairies flying around her. The scene then changed to that of an island, where a  
young man stood. He had spiky brown hair, a very strange assortment of clothes, and  
held a weapon with a key shaped blade at the end. The scene then changed to that of a  
dark blue colored landscape, where a young woman stood. She was obviously dead,  
but was dressed like a bride, and was bright blue. The scene then changed to a castle,  
where a tall guy was standing, in a dark black suit and black top hat. He had a charming  
smile, and a mustache. The scene then changed to a tall, white, eerie-looking mansion.  
In front of the mansion stood three glowing figures: an averaged-height ghost with a top  
hat, a very tall ghost whose head was just a skull with eyes, and a very short ghost with  
a bushy beard and mustache. All of them were holding there hands out, as though  
hailing a cab, and looked eager to leave the mansion. The scene changed to a ship with  
black sails, with a man at the wheel. He had a triangular hat on, and a long black coat,  
and was dressed like a pirate. He smiled, showing a gold tooth, and had dreadlocks.  
The scene changed again, this time to an apartment, where a tall Englishman stood. He  
had a dark, fleece coat, a black shirt, and black trousers on. He also had a light gray  
scarf on around his neck. He had curly brown hair, and mysterious silver eyes, and he  
radiated intelligence. The scene then changed to a coliseum, where a tall and muscular  
young man stood. He had orange hair, and was extremely muscular, with Greek battle  
armor and a bright red headband, and a confident smile on his face. The scene than  
changed to a backyard area, with a beach, where a beautiful teenage girl was surfing.  
She had long hair, tucked in a ponytail, and like green eyes. The scene then changed to  
that of a tower, in the shape of a T, where an alien girl was floating. She was bright  
orange, with long red hair and bright green eyes, and was dressed in purple. The scene  
then changed to a tree with several holes in it. A boy in green suddenly flew out of it,  
with a green hat on, which had a red feather in it. He was laughing, and just seemed to  
be having a great time flying around. The scene then changed to a ship in the air, with a  
teenager flying above it on a strange futuristic surfboard type thing. He had brown hair,  
the back of which was tied in a small ponytail, and word a black jacket, brown shirt, and  
brown pants with black boots. There was a pink blob thing flying next to him, and he  
seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. The scene than changed to an island with a  
gigantic tree in the distance. The area seemed to be filled with ants, but one stood out:  
he was bright blue, and had an incredibly optimistic look in his eyes. The scene  
changed to a group of seven teenagers, which greatly surprised me and my group. The  
piece of stone then lowered into the ground once again, and the moonbeam  
disappeared. For a few minutes, it was silent in the workshop. But then... 30 NEW  
GUARDIANS!? Yelled Bunny. Why are there so many? Asked Rapunzel. What does all  
of this mean? Asked Hiccup. Yeah, and why did the others appear at the end? Asked  
Troy. I took a deep breath and turned to my team. When the council gave me this job,  
they said that my team and I would have to pick our successors, for when the war is  
over, in case it happens again. Fury thought it was a good idea to keep this information  
from you, but since we each found a successor who was as powerful as us and just  
needed to be trained a bit more, it didnt seem to matter at the time. I should have told  
you at the beginning. As for the new guardians, MiM told us that this would indeed be a  
bigger threat than any that you have ever faced before, and that we would need all the  
help that we can get. So North, I said, turning to him, what would you propose is the  
safest way to go about doing this? These are all, what you call it, characters, immortal  
ones, no? We all nodded. Well than, since you and your group know them better than  
any of us, except maybe the Seasons, you should go get them. Bring them here. Right,  
I said, turning to my friends. Before we get started on that, one more thing to do. I  
turned to Jack and the other Seasons. You four, go back and get the successors. Bring  
them to the Workshop. They nodded, and left. Now, to business. Each of us will go and  
get our own personnel characters, so to speak. Robert, turn in the tracking signal for the  
Tardis, and then head for Oz. Troy, Neverland and Destiny Islands. John, Mansion,  
Notre Dame, Halloween. Jesus, Tortuga and Coliseum. Mike, Baker Street, Underland,  
Afterlife, and Ponyville. I turned to Lacey, we start at Hogwarts, head to Base to get the  
World-Less, and then split and get the others. We all have our assignments? Lets go  
then. I summoned fireplaces and North gave us each an Orb to return to the Workshop  
after.  
Hogwarts, September, 1997  
In the Gryffindor common-room, a red-headed girl of around 16 sat with a dirty blonde  
haired girl of around the same age. At a table near them, two 17 year-olds, a girl with  
bushy brown hair, and a guy with red hair that matched that of the younger girl, were  
studying. All was calm, until... Suddenly, the fire went emerald green, and a head  
popped out of it. Ginny, Luna! Can we come through? I asked. They nodded. Can you  
go and get Harry and Neville? They need to hear this as well. Hear what? We looked up  
at the stairs, and saw to more students: a guy with jet-black hair, green eyes, and a  
lightning shaped scar on his forehead, as well as glasses, and a boy with black hair and  
slightly bucked teeth, in a jumper. Harry, Neville, it's been a while. We have something  
important to discuss with you. You probably won't enjoy this discussion, but it has to  
happen either way. What's this all about? Asked Ron. Two of you six have been chosen  
for something of the utmost importance. We unfortunately cannot say what it is right  
now, but if you come along with us, all will be explained. Who needs to go with you?  
Asked Hermione. Ginny and Luna, Lacey answered. I suppose that only they can go,  
Harry said. Yes. I realize that this is hard to believe, but you have good reason to trust  
us with this one. Neville turned to Ginny, and said, what do you think? I think Lu and I  
should go with them. Agreed, Luna said. You sure about this? Harry asked her. They  
need us to go with them, and they can be trusted. Alright. You to should probably pack.  
Ok, they said, and went up to the girls dormitories. Once they were out of sight, Harry  
turned to me. Watch over Lu. Always. Neville turned to Lacey and said, same with  
Ginny. Of course. They soon came back down, both with there trunks. Be careful, Harry  
said, pulling Luna into a tight embrace. Neville did the same. We will. I summoned my  
staff and made a portal, and made it set for the base. After the chosen had gone  
through, Lace and I turned to the other four. Don't worry, they'll send an owl as soon as  
everything's explained, Lacey said reassuringly. Yeah, we'll make sure of it. With those  
comforting words, select for the base.  
Notre Dame Cathedral, centuries ago  
Quasimodo was seated in the cathedral. He worked on a new carving, of a new friend  
with a fondness for tall tales. As he was working in the carving, the fireplace in front of  
him roared to life, and a familiar face peaked out of it. Quas, can I come through? John  
asked. Of course! Come in, Quasi said. John got out of the fireplace and walked over.  
How've you been? Good. I'm staying at here still, but I'm doing quite well. I made this for  
you, my friend, he said, holding out his hand. John took the carving. Thank you, Quasi.  
So whats the visit for? You have to come with me, it's extremely important. Where? I  
can't tell you that yet, but you'll find out soon. Ok. Lets go. Right then. John turned and  
headed for the fireplace, put more floo powder in, and said, Gracey Mansion. Come on,  
Quasi. Don't worry, this fire won't hurt you, it'll take you to our next destination. Quasi  
followed, and in a flash, they were gone.  
Ancient Greece, Long Ago  
In a coliseum, around midday, a man stood training. He was tall, and muscular, with  
bright orange hair and Greek battle armor. He threw his sword like a boomerang, so  
hard it bent, and it went in a circle destroying the targets around him. Then, it came  
back to him, and with a little shake, he straightened it.


End file.
